Kontes Peliharaan Oneshoot
by Hyeojinpark
Summary: Jungkook mengadakan kontes peliharaan, dengan menempelkan beberapa poster di dinding jalanan. Yang ia incar adalah peliharaan terbesar dan lucu, peliharaan yang menang akan ia sewa dalam waktu satu bulan, pemilik akan mendapatkan uang sebesar lima juta. Orang aneh datang, membawa peliharaannya yang benar-benar besar. TAEKOOK, TOPTAE! BOTTOMKOOK! GAY, BOYSLOVE. RnR? DLDR!


**_Oneshoot, humor._**

 **By: hyeojinpark**

* * *

Bermandikan peluh dalam menyelesaikan satu tempat yang akan ia gunakan untuk acara berlangsung. Mengerjakannya sendiri, membuatnya merenggangkan otot berkali-kali; lelah.

Namun, hasilnya memuaskan. Bintik mata obsidiannya berbinar melihat sudut demi sudut ruangan yang tertata indah. Bernuansakan merah muda anggun dengan aroma mawar di beberapa sisi-Jungkook cukup menyukai kesan feminin.

Satu jam lagi acara akan segera dimulai. Sebelum saat tiba, mempersiapkan diri lah yang ia lakukan. Hendak menemui banyak orang-mungkin, setidaknya ia harus terlihat rapi.

Sedikit percikan air untuk membasahi rambutnya; agar bisa dibentuk sesuai keinginan. Menampilkan dahi dengan belahan rambut membentuk comma hairstyle.

Tidak lupa dengan sweater merah muda bergaya v neck, sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya, seksi. Di bagian bahunya pun ada sedikit bolongan, yah memang seperti itu gayanya. Dan terakhir, skinny jeans menyeplak ketat membalutinya.

Enam kali memyemprotkan parfum Victoria Secret ke berbagai sisi tubuh. Terlalu harum, mungkin sampai ketika mengibaskan kedua tangan pun wanginya bisa mematikan burung gereja yang hinggap di pucuk lampu jalan.

"Jeon Jungkook siap bertemu peliharaan-peliharaan lucu~!" pekiknya girang seraya berlompatan.

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh malam.

Acara akan berlangsung, tanpa ada seorang pun membantu kegiatan-hanya Jeon Jungkook, si lelaki manis yang mandiri!

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan, melihat satu persatu peliharaan yang merupakan kontestan-dimulai dari paling ujung kiri.

Menumpu lututnya untuk menyamakan tinggi pada si hewan pertama; anjing puddle.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" seulas senyum berseri sembari memiringkan kepala sejenak.

Pemiliknya membalas, "Namanya Cleaner."

Nyaris terbahak, namun demi harga diri, semua tertahankan. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena bulunya seperti kain pel, maka ketika ia berjalan, debu-debu di lantai pun bersih."

Uh, anjing yang malang. Begitu jahatnya sang pemilik hanya menjadikannya pembersih debu, miris.

Mengangguk sekilas, dan tidak sampai hati mengatakan, "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus menolak, tapi peliharaanmu itu lucu sekali.. hanya saja, ia terlihat masih sangat kecil-aku menyukainya, tapi tidak terlalu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Jungkook mengincar peliharaan yang berukuran cukup besar. Ia menyukainya, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan untuk dipeluk.

Sesaat setelahnya, peliharaan kedua pun ia sapa kembali. Oh, sekarang seekor kucing anggora bewarna putih dengan bola mata biru nan cantik. "Haii, aku tebak kau perempuan?"

Pemiliknya ikut jongkok, mengelus kucing berbulu putih lebatnya. "Ah kau salah, dia laki-laki. Memang biasa kuberi pita merah muda, karena kucing ini sedikit feminin."

Apakah binatang tersebut adalah dirinya dalam wujud kucing?

"Boleh kugendong dia?" setalah mendapat persetujuan, pun ia meletakan kucing tersebut di lengannya. Sayang sekali, sepertinya Jeon manis tidak bisa menjinakkan kucing terebut-malah mendapatkan cakaran di bagian lengannya.

Dengan segera, sang pemilik menyingkirkannya dan meminta maaf berulangkali atas kejadian barusan.

Baiklah, mau tidak mau, Jungkook harus menolak, lagi.

Satu jam berlalu begitu saja, ia masih belum tertarik pada peliharaan mana pun sampai pada kontestan ke 65 sekalipun.

Kontestan ke 66, hanya membawa ikan mas besar-sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Jungkook yang langsung mengatakan maaf, lagi dan lagi.

Kontestan ke 67, membawa satu katak besar. Oh god, apa tidak ada yang lebih aneh lagi dari seekor katak besar?! Jungkook sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

Sejujurnya perhatian Jungkook sejak awal sudah jatuh kepada kontestan-yang sama sekali tidak terlihat-dimana peliharaannya?!

Namun untuk menunggu penasarannya sirna, ia memilih menghampiri satu kontestan nomor 68 lebih dulu-berdiri tepat di sebelah kontestan nomor 69 yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Kucing yang besar, wah lucu sekali! Dia tenang di tanganku!" Jungkook mengayun tangannya, membiarkan kucingnya benar-benar diam di tangannya sampai nyaris tertidur. Ini gemas sekali! Mungkin rasa penasarannya harus ia singkirkan, karena sepertinya ia sudah menemukan si pemenang!

Kucing persia cokelat menyita perhatiannya.

"Ah tuan, sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Kau manis dan seksi-hahaha," ujar sang pemilik kucing berseri-seri.

"Kau yakin tertarik pada kucing itu? Wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu." Kontestan bernomor 69 berujar dengan lagak songongnya.

Jungkook mengedip beberapa kali, kepala yang mendongak. Ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir hangat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ups, air pipis? _Khkh_." Dengan kekehan menyebalkannya.

Gerakan refleks yang sangat disayangkan membuat si kucing terlempar. "Hummmm! Tidak ada satu pun peliharaan yang menggemaskan!"

Pemilik kucing barusan meminta maaf dengan setengah amarah di puncak karena peliharaan kesayangannya harus terpental begitu, tapi mau bagaimana? Kejadian barusan di luar kehendaknya.

"Kau yakin tidak satu pun?" lirikan mata menantang dan meyiratkan sesuatu. Pasalnya, ia kontestan satu-satunya yang masih berdiri di sana, sendiri dan akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Jungkook membuang napas kasar. Ia menanggalkan sweaternya tepat di depan mata kontestan terakhir. Daripada tubuhnya beraromakan air pipis kucing. Sialan.

Tanpa menyadari sunggingan senyum menyeramkan dari arah peserta akhir.

"Huuuh! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaan! Kenapa tidak satu pun peliharaan yang membuatku tertarik?!" bibirnya dibuat semaju mungkin dengan hentakan kaki bergantian yang sangat, amat menggemaskan.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk membawa satu peliharaan.

"Manis, kau hanya belum melihat peliharaanku.. jangan bersedih begitu ya, aku yakin kau akan menemukan yang kau inginkan.." kini lagaknya berubah sepersekian detik saat mereka sudah tinggal berdua.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus sok akrab pipi gembul pemilik acara. "Kau lucu juga ya."

Jungkook masih kesal. "Mana peliharaanmu?! Mana?! Cepat biarkan aku melihatnya! Kepalaku sudah panas, huh! Menyebalkan menyebalkaaaan~!" dengan setengah merengek.

Ayolah, pria manis mana lagi yang bertubuh atletis berkotak 6 dengan dada besar yang terbelah-namun bertingkah begitu menggemaskannya?!

Namun peserta terakhir masih sibuk memainkan pipi gembulnya, membuatnya kebingungan sendiri-sebenarnya peserta satu ini sungguh-sungguh atau hanya mempermainkannya?!

"Kau! Cepat perlihatkan! Perlihatkan! Aku mengiginkan peliharaan lucu yang besar dengan bulu yang lebat untuk menemaniku selama sebulan!" nada bicaranya sangat berbeda dari 2 jam pertama, dimana ia menyambut para tamunya dengan aura anggun.

Kini hanya ada kesan menggemaskan yang seksi, sungguh Jeon Jungkook sepertinya memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik.

"Baiklah, manisku." Mungkin cukup sampai sini menikmati pipi lembut nan gembulnya. Senyum tampan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kedua tangannya-

Dengan bangsat-

Menurunkan celananya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Membiarkan mata Jungkook membulat lucu-terkejut bukan main.

"APA ITU?! SIAL, APA KAU MENARUH PELIHARAANMU DI CELANA DALAM?! BAGAIMANA KALAU IA SESAK-"

Si peserta, dengan sunggingan dan kedipan mata nakal, berjalan mendekat. Menahan pinggang Jungkook. Tangan kirinya menyingkirkan ujung baju, agar 'peliharaan sesungguhnya' terlihat jelas.

"Hai, ini peliharaanku. Benar-benar peliharaanku. Peliharaan besar yang lucu dan berbulu lebat." Membelai si peliharaan berkali-kali. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya membawa jemari Jungkook untuk ikut memegangnya.

Meneguk ludah pun rasanya sulit. "Hum.. ya, memang peliharaanmu be.. sar?"

Mengangguk sekilas. "Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan 5 jutanya? Aku akan menyebutkan keahlian peliharaanku ini yang akan menemanimu selama sebulan, Cutie."

Jungkook menumpu lututnya-god, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun terjadi begitu saja tanpa kesadaran penuh. "Apakah kau memeliharanya dengan baik? Apa.. bisa dipeluk?"

Antara polos atau bagaimana? Mungkin perpaduan polos yang menggoda.

"Well, sebut saja ia Little Kim Taehyung. Aku biasa memijitnya setiap malam."

"Kau bisa memeluknya, ia hangat dan empuk."

Gerak-gerik Jungkook terlihat antusias. Siapa yang telah mencuci otak pria berkelahiran Busan dengan raut wajah polos begini?!

Jungkook benar memeluknya; menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan, lucu.

"Biar aku menyebutkannya,"

"Little Kim akan semakin membesar ketika kau elus,"

"Little Kim bisa kau ajak bicara,"

"Oh ya, Little Kim bergaul dengan pandai, ia memiliki dua teman yang bulat dan berbulu-ah sebut saja Kimballs; mereka kembar."

Jungkook menganga hebat nyaris menjatuhkan liurnya ke permukaan. Tidak tahu sejak kapan telunjuknya sudah bermain di ujung Litte Kim, berputar-putar di sana.

"Ketika Little Kim semakin gendut, ia bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan isinya. Menyemprot sesuatu untuk keluar. Seperti memuntahkan mayones? Oh, atau mungkin keju mozarela? Susu kental manis? Hangat dan menyenangkan,"

"Selain dielus, sejujurnya, Little Kim akan sangat menyukai sesuatu basah yang hangat-atau mungkin hangat dan berkerut? Suatu elusan pada Little Kim beserta genggaman sejenak dengan satu kali jilatan dapat langsung menjinaki Little Kim."

"Aku dapat menjamin Little Kim menemanimu dan menghiburmu dengan baik selama sebulan, Cutie." Tangannya jatuh pada surai kelam Jeon, dan mengacaknya beberapa kali.

"Lima juta untuk Little Kim. Aku menyukainya-besar, lucu, dan berbulu!" Jungkook benar-benar memekik girang seperti anak kecil. Daripada pria dewasa yang tergiur untuk melakukan hubungan colok-mencolok.

Jungkook lebih terlihat seperti bocah paud yang tertarik mencicipi permen lollipop dengan tepukan tangan antusiasnya.

"Jadi,"

"Bolehkah aku emut Little Kim sampai jinak?

* * *

END

* * *

 _Review please?_

 _Wp: hyeojinpark_


End file.
